


Wild Fire

by orchis



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, M/M, Redemption, Smut, knightpilotweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 21:17:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7285081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orchis/pseuds/orchis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo Ren left the First Order and returned to the light as Ben Solo. While most members of the Resistance struggle with accepting him, Poe finds himself conflicted in a different manner. Really, it’s not like Karé and Jessika say – he’s not weird, he just wants to sleep with Ben to get it out of his system. Nothing wrong with that. Written for knightpilot week, day 4, prompt ‘Redemption’. (Mentions to Jessika Pava/Rey.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wild Fire

**Author's Note:**

> In this verse, Poe and Ben weren’t together pre-Snoke, so Poe’s attraction to Ben comes to be entirely after he’s left the First Order and joined the Resistance. This is probably a lot less serious than it should be, I make very vague mentions of the torture at the Finalizer and all the shit things Kylo Ren has done, but please don’t take it the wrong way. I’m not entirely sure how healthy this relationship is, but I wanted to write smut without doing a deep character study or juggling with the many issues this ship can rise. 
> 
> Also, there are mentions to Jessika Pava/Rey, but since these are very oblique and they’re not the centre of the fic, I didn’t list the relationship in the tags.

‘Damn, Dameron,’ says Jessika, grinning like it’s her birthday in spite of the pain she’s in. ‘I always knew you were a bit on the kinky side, but this is just a whole other level!’

‘Hey, don’t judge me,’ says Poe, suddenly feeling very, very self-conscious.

‘She’s not wrong tho,’ Karé intervenes. ‘Like, really? Kylo Ren? Seriously?’

Poe blushes and tells himself the reason he’s looking at the sky is because he’s searching for signs of their rescue party, and not because he wants to avoid the mocking faces of his friends. ‘It’s just a game, it doesn’t mean I’ll do it.’

‘No, no,’ says Jessika. ‘Hold on a sec. Would you kill Rey? What has she ever done to you?’

Poe wants to tell her that it was her idea to play this stupid game in the first place. But then he realises that she really, really needs a distraction from the pain, something to keep her grounded and hanging on until someone comes to get them. So he swallows his embarrassment – really, why is he embarrassed in the first place? It’s not like he means any of this shit – and plays along.

‘Nothing,’ he says. ‘She’s lovely, really nice. It’s simply a matter of personal preference. She’s just not my type.’

‘She’s fucking perfect,’ Jessika says and she’s gone serious.

Karé and Poe exchange a worried look before Karé speaks, ‘Definitely. Which is why I would fuck her, and marry Skywalker, and obviously, like any other sane person, kill Kylo Ren.’

Poe rolls his eyes. ‘His name is Ben.’

‘Oooh, is it now?’ says Jessika, clearly amused by Poe’s defensiveness. ‘Well, he’s the one who changed his name so you can’t blame it on me if I get confused from time to time.’

‘I mean…’ Karé starts and trails off.

Poe looks at her, ‘What?’

‘I kind of… sort of… vaguely see the appeal,’ she says.

‘Not you too!’ says Jessika.

‘I’m trying to be neutral here,’ says Karé. ‘I mean, if we forget all the shit he’s done and his really weird personality and his ridiculous tendency to wear his hair in a manbun, I’d say,’ she shrugs. ‘Maybe. If nobody else is available and I’m in dire need.’

Poe groans.

‘Aw, don’t worry, Poe, Karé isn’t gonna steal your boyfriend,’ says Pava, with a grin.

‘He’s not my-’ Poe begins to protest, but stops, feeling ridiculous. Because he is playing along to distract Jessika, but he’s also considering her questions seriously and that should be ringing a few alarms in his head. His head is still ringing from the impact of their crash into this shithole of a planet, but no alarms blaring regarding his sexual life.

‘Is it true, then?’ Jessika asks. ‘That you guys had a thing before he… changed his name?’

Poe rolls his eyes. ‘I don’t know who started that rumour, but it is not true! We barely knew each other. I wouldn’t even have considered him a friend.’

‘Wow, so your soul-crushing desire to marry him doesn’t come from a passion from the past, but from whatever kinky stuff is going on in your head when you look at him?’ asks Karé.

Poe groans. ‘I’m not… I said I wanted to marry him! You said you wanted to marry Luke Skywalker. He could be your dad! Why aren’t we shaming your daddy kink-instead.’

‘Nah, Poe, that’s a totally reasonable choice, don’t try to turn this on her,’ says Pava, with a smirk. ‘Look, I’m probably gonna die soon, so I might as well go to the beyond with a juicy secret. Why exactly would you marry Kylo Ren?

Poe sighs. ‘Well, I had to kill Rey because I’m not into females,’ he begins. ‘And fuck Luke Skywalker because why the hell not; I mean, he does have that beard thing going on for him and...’

‘Poe, stop avoiding the question,’ says Jessika, smirking.

‘Right. It’s just… Ben is my age. And he’s good looking, so. That’s it.’

‘Yeah… but didn’t he also do some really fucked up things in your head with his mojo?’ asks Karé, making a face.

‘Really, Kun? Are you sure? I don’t remember any of that shit happening nor have to deal with it every single day of my life, so are you sure you know what you’re talking about?’ Poe snaps, irritated.

Karé breaths in sharply. ‘Sorry, I didn’t mean to-’

The noise of an approaching ship saves them all from the awkwardness. They take Jessika gently into the ship, Poe holding her hand the whole time.

Once aboard, the medic droids tell Poe to make room, but Jessika holds onto his hand, tight. ‘Hey Poe,’ she says. ‘If I make it out of here alive, I am gonna marry her. Or at least ask her out.’

Poe smiles. ‘You will,’ he says. He gives her hand a squeeze before letting go.

* * *

Although they did crash on a planet and almost lost Jessika, Poe’s mission was successful. Things are set in motion, but only on the diplomatic side of the conflict. The General is in the middle of extenuating negotiations with the New Republic, which means most of their military activities are on hold.

Poe doesn’t mind being stuck at the base for a few days. It gives him time to visit Jessika, continue to teach Finn how to fly, and look at Ben when Poe thinks he won’t notice.

One day, Poe and Finn are taking a break right outside the hangar – both need to recover from the shock of Poe allowing Finn to fly his X-Wing unsupervised for the first time ever. Rey, who has been missing in action for most of the day, suddenly joins them, smiling from ear to ear.

‘So,’ she says to Poe, ‘You would kill me?’

Poe smacks his face. ‘No, but I will kill Pava.’

‘Over my dead body,’ Rey says, smiling like the cat who got the cream.

‘Oh?’ says Finn, raising his eyebrows. ‘Did you ask her out, at last?’

Rey nods, still smiling not unlike the first time she tried chocolate. Poe feels happy for them, really. But he also wants to put Pava in a coma.

* * *

Poe doesn’t want to think about it, but sometimes he can’t help it. The General has gone out of her way to protect anyone who had been previously harmed by Ben. Turns out, there aren’t really that many members of the Resistance that have been attacked personally by Kylo Ren and survived. The General offered to send him to another base, but Poe refused. He’s a lot better now than after his capture and interrogation in the Finalizer. And well, to be honest, he doesn’t want to leave the General’s side when things are so difficult.

So he stayed, and so far it’s been good. The first time he saw Ben… well, it wasn’t difficult to recognise him, not with everyone trying really hard to pretend they weren’t staring at him. The fact that he also looked awkward and absolutely out of place among the other members of the Resistance was also a dead giveaway. But he looked so different from Kylo Ren.

Poe took a moment to observe him from a safe distance. He had the expression of someone either going through some heavy inner turmoil or suffering from constipation, and he was dressed in pale grey clothes, his hair up in a bun. He seemed so… soft. Poe had to ask Karé if she was sure that guy was Ben Solo.

That was about the only time that Ben’s presence felt harmless. Nowadays, Poe doesn’t know what to think.

Ben still gives him the creeps. Again, it could be his perpetual constipation-face or that Poe still remembers all the awful things he put him through. But there’s also the fact that he’s, inner turmoil or not, manbun or not, really, really attractive.

‘You’re a kinky bastard,’ says Karé.

‘Hey! If you’re just gonna judge me I’m not staying for it!’ Poe replies, offended.

‘I gotta agree with her, Poe,’ says Pava, but her expression is slightly concerned. ‘I mean. I find it a bit weird that you aren’t absolutely repulsed by him.’

‘He’s very good looking,’ says Poe, making a face.

‘Maybe, yes, Poe, but he is who he is,’ says Karé, frowning. ‘You aren’t serious about this, are you?’

‘Of course not!’ says Poe, ‘I just wanna fuck him. To get it out of my system and move on with my life.’

Karé and Jessika exchange a look. ‘Poe, that’s kind of what serious means in this case.’

‘A one-night stand doesn’t have to be serious,’ says Poe, feeling increasingly defensive.

‘Of course not, but that depends on the people involved,’ says Karé. ‘And… their history together. You didn’t exactly get off to a good start with him. It just doesn’t seem like a good idea.’

Poe twists his lip in displeasure. He knows they’re right, of course. In theory. But he’s also not doing much thinking at the moment. He hasn’t wanted a guy this badly in a while. He’s not a fool – he’s got enough self-awareness to know that the fact that he wants to bang Ben Solo is more related to what Kylo Ren did to him than Ben’s arms or chest or ass or…

‘Well, if you bed him,’ says Karé, ‘tell him to stop wearing his hair in a bun. Seriously, it’s not cute.’

Poe bites his lower lip. To be honest, he thinks the bun really suits him.

* * *

Poe isn’t subtle at all, not really. He approaches Ben slowly, but with intent. A smile here and there, a really unnecessary hand on his shoulder when they’re discussing something with the General (he’s got precious, precious shoulders) and when he thinks Ben can take it, he winks at him from across the room. His winks never fail.

It doesn’t take long for Ben to catch up with what’s going on, but at this point, it’s been a few days of silent flirting and Poe is starting to get impatient.

Fortunately for him, Ben also has a short temper.

‘Commander Dameron?’ he asks him, one day when they’re leaving the General’s quarters after a brief meeting. ‘A word?’

Poe tries to hide his reaction, but he kind of really likes the way Ben calls him _Commander._ Who would’ve thought? He never really cared much for titles. You learn something new every day.

‘Poe is fine,’ he says and gestures Ben to follow him into a secluded corridor. Only the maintenance droids come here with some regularity, and he figures they might be able to talk in private here.

‘Did you just wink at me?’ Ben asks, frowning.

‘I did,’ says Poe, nodding.

‘You’ve been doing that,’ says Ben. ‘At first, I thought I had imagined it but… is it the third time this week?’

Poe smiles. ‘You’ve been counting?’

Ben looks away, awkward, abashed. ‘Listen, I… I don’t think I ever apologised. To you. For what I did in the Finalizer.’

Poe blinks. Well, he didn’t expect an apology. If he’s realistic, there’s a very long list of people to which Ben has to make something up; Poe figured he wouldn’t get any sort of acknowledgement for a few years.

‘No, you haven’t,’ says Poe, pulling himself together.

Ben presses his lips together for a moment, tenses his shoulders, tightens his fists. ‘I’m sorry,’ he says and turns to look at Poe in the eyes.

Poe is momentarily taken aback by the intensity of his gaze. Ben does have very pretty, round eyes. ‘O…kay,’ he says.

‘I know you probably don’t trust me; I know you have no reason too. But I genuinely regret so, so many things… Including harming you.’

Poe frowns. ‘Well… yeah, that was fucked up,’ he says. He’s not exactly sure what he’s feeling at the moment, his emotions conflicted and fighting each other. But there’s one thing he knows for sure – he is very, very attracted to this man and he would very much like to suck him off, right here, right now.

Something in his body language – or maybe Ben’s using the Force? – must have given him away, because Ben frowns, looks at him with mistrust.

‘What are you playing at, Commander?’

‘I’d say that’s pretty obvious,’ Poe says. He takes a step backwards, leans onto the wall, pushing his hips up a bit, arms crossed over his chest. It’s what Jessika has dubbed as his ‘I’m horny and desperate enough to lower my standards, please fuck me’ pose. Poe would like to think he’s being suave.

Ben still looks confused. ‘Would you spell it out for me?’

Poe smirks. He leans forward, slowly enough so that Ben has the chance to reject him. He cups Ben’s cheek with his hand, slides his thumb carefully over Ben’s lower lip.

Ben gasps, but purses his lips, takes Poe’s thumb into his mouth, eyes closed, trembling. He sucks on Poe’s finger, blood rushing to his cheeks.

‘My quarters are not too far,’ Poe says, finding himself slightly out of breath. He pulls his hand away. Ben opens his eyes and the hunger Poe sees in them makes his cock twitch. This is going to be fun.

‘I think mine are closer,’ Ben says.

‘I’d rather have you in my bed,’ Poe insists.

Ben nods. ‘Lead the way.’

Poe turns around, walks away, lets Ben follow him. This is going to be fun.

* * *

Ben has a gorgeous body. Long, strong legs, wide chest, arms that could probably crush Poe in half if he wanted. Poe somehow finds that more exciting. Maybe Kun is right, maybe he is a kinky bastard.

But he thinks there are some advantages to that. For example, getting Ben naked in his bed, under him, blushing delightfully, marvelling at the paths Poe’s hands are making on his chest.

There are plenty of scars, but Poe doesn’t say anything, doesn’t want to think of what caused them. He hasn’t kissed Ben yet, and he’s savouring the moment, taking in the chiselled body under his hands, getting harder and harder just by watching Ben’s reactions.

‘You still have your clothes on,’ Ben says, suddenly, and he’s not discreet at all, eyes fixed on Poe’s crotch.

Poe chuckles. ‘Impatient, are we?’

Ben gives him a dark look. ‘Let’s just say I’ve been wanting this for a while.’

‘Oh?’ Poe raises an eyebrow. ‘How long, exactly?’

Ben lets out an exasperated sigh. ‘Long enough. Could you take off your pants so I can suck your dick off?’

Poe doesn’t need to be told twice. He sits on the edge of the bed, legs spread open, and Ben slides to the floor, takes Poe’s cock into his mouth almost voraciously.

He’s more eager than skilled, and not for the first time Poe finds himself pondering the sex life of the members of the First Order. He doesn’t comment, because Ben is eager, and his hair is really, really soft in Poe’s fingers, and, apparently he also has no gag reflex.

Poe gasps as Ben swallows around him, sucks on his dick like it’s water in the desert. Ben pulls away, just long enough to look at Poe in the eyes, and say, ‘Fuck my face.’

Poe is more than happy to comply. He grabs Ben’s jaw with his hands, tangles his fingers in his dark hair, and establishes a rhythm, slow at first, tentative, but he starts to thrust his hips harder and faster as his pleasure builds up. Ben moans unabashedly, looks at Poe’s face the whole time. Poe tries to distract himself, make this last a little longer, but Ben does have a nice face, his lips wet and plump and reddened as they slide up and down Poe’s cock, and it’s a very, very, very stimulating sight.

He pulls Ben’s head, harder than was necessary, away from his cock, and Ben makes a noise of protest. Poe lets his hand linger down his face, and Ben captures the tip of his middle finger between his lips. He takes it into his mouth and Poe finds this very distracting, but somehow manages to rummage through the drawer of his bedside table with one hand and grab the lube.

He changes the angle in the bed so his tights are spread wide, reaches between them with his hand coated in lube.

‘Can I…?’ Ben asks, reaching out.

Poe slaps his hand away. ‘Watch,’ he says.

Ben bites his lower lip and remains still, watching as Poe’s index finger disappears inside his asshole.

Poe had originally thought of doing this step as fast as possible, but the look of impatience that Ben is giving him makes him drag it out. He twists his finger slowly and takes his sweet time before inserting the second one. He moans, throws his curls back, makes sure he’s putting a show, makes sure Ben will be desperate by the time he finally decides to sit on his cock.

When he’s ready, he puts his foot on Ben’s shoulder, pushes him onto the floor. Ben complies and Poe thinks he could get used to this, of having him completely at his mercy, compliant and needy.

‘Please,’ Ben says, his voice hoarse and low with desire.

Poe moves to the floor, straddles his hips and squirts some lube from the bottle directly on Ben’s cock. He gives it a few strokes, holds onto it as he guides it inside him.

Ben moans, closes his eyes, beads of sweat sticking his hair to his forehead. His bun is a mess right now. Poe hangs onto his shoulders, his mouth lingering a few centimetres above Ben’s, and lets go. He fucks himself with abandon, marvelling at how good Ben’s cock feels, at how delicious the friction is, opening him wider, deeper, burning him from the inside.

It takes Ben a little to catch up on the rhythm, but when he does, it only makes it better, Poe lowering his hips to meet his thrusts, pleasure building up and up and up every time the tip of Ben’s cock hits his prostate, ‘Come on,’ Poe says, ‘look at me.’

Ben opens his eyes, darkened, unfocused. Poe grabs his own cock, and only has to pull at it a few time to spill, his body warm and raw and sensitive, riding Ben through his orgasm, riding Ben until he’s soft again, not stopping until Ben throws his head back, arches his back, moans loudly, comes inside him.

It takes Poe a few moments to come back to the present. Ben is smiling at him. Like this, sweaty and vulnerable and debauched, he seems so soft, so harmless. Almost sweet.

Poe pulls his hips up, wincing as Ben’s dick slides off, and rolls onto his side on the floor. It’s hard and quite uncomfortable, but he can’t be bothered to move further right now. He needs a moment to recover.

Ben chuckles.

‘What?’ Poe demands, raising an eyebrow.

‘I thought you wanted to have me on your bed, that’s all,’ says Ben.

Poe rolls his eyes. ‘Are you complaining?’

‘No. We can do it in your bed next time, he says, and turns to look at Poe, a cheeky grin showing his teeth.

Poe’s mouth goes dry. Okay, maybe fucking Ben once wasn’t enough to get him out of his system. Perhaps he has to keep trying. At the very least, it’ll be fun.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
